The present invention relates to novel substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines of the formula I 
where
n is 0 or 1;
X is carbonyl, methylene, CH(C1-C4-alkyl), CHxe2x80x94OH, CHxe2x80x94CN, CH-halogen, C(halogen)2, CHxe2x80x94CONH2, CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C4-alkyl), CHxe2x80x94O(C1-C4-alkyl) or C(CN) (C1-C4-alkyl);
R1 is halogen, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl or C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl;
R2 is hydrogen or halogen;
R3 is hydrogen, nitro, hydroxyl, halogen, or C1-C4-alkoxy;
R4 is hydrogen, nitro, hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
R5 is hydrogen, nitro, cyano, halogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C2-C8-haloalkenyl, C2-C8-haloalkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkynyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, cyano-C1-C8-alkyl, cyano-C2-C8-alkenyl, cyano-C3-C8-alkynyl, xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94SR8, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94SO2Cl, xe2x80x94N(R9,R10), xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl), xe2x80x94N[xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl)]2, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)[xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8-alkyl)], xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(R9,R10), xe2x80x94N(R11)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R12, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R12, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(C1-C8-alkyl)2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R9,R10), xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(R9,R10), xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkyl), xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(C1-C4-alkyl)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C3-C4-alkyl), xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R12, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C8-alkyl, (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(halogen)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(halogen)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R9,R10), xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(halogen)xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(halogen)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkyl), xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(halogen)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(C1-C4-alkyl)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R14)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94CH(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R15, xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R15), xe2x80x94C(R14)(xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R15, xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R15), 
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, cyano-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsufdonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C5-C8-cycloalkenyl, C3-C8-haloalkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C8-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C8-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C8-haloalkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, benzyl or benzyloxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where each of the phenyl rings of the last 3 radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, hydroxycarbonyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl and (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy; 
R9 and R10 independently of one another are each hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, cyano-C1-C8-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C3-C7-cycloalkyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl rings of the last two radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl and (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy;
or R9 and R10 together are a tetramethylene, pentamethylene or ethyleneoxyethylene chain, each of which may carry a hydroxycarbonyl group or a (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl radical;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl or C3-C8-alkynyl;
R12 and R13 independently of one another are each hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl rings of the last two radicals may be unsubstituted or may carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, hydroxycarbonyl, halogen, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl and (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy;
R14 is C1-C8-alkyl;
Y and Z independently of one another are each oxygen or sulfur;
R15 is C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl;
R16-R21 independently of one another are each hydrogen, cyano, C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy, hydroxycarbonyl, (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-C8-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or di(C1-C8-alkyl)aminocarbonyl;
R22-R25 independently of one another are each hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl or C3-C8-alkynyl and
R26-R28 independently of one another are each hydrogen or C1-C8-alkyl;
R6 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, xe2x80x94OR29 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR29 and
R7 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen or xe2x80x94OR30, where
R29 and R30 each have one of the meanings of R8,
and the agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I, except for those compounds I, where X is methylene and
R5 is xe2x80x94OR8 and R3 and R7 are both hydrogen or
R1 is halogen and R3, R4, R6 and R7 are all simultaneously hydrogen.
Furthermore, the invention relates to
the use of the compounds I as herbicides or for the dessication/defoliation of plants,
herbicidal compositions and compositions for the dessication and/or defoliation of plants which comprise compounds I as active ingredients,
methods for controlling undesirable vegetation and for the dessication and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I and
processes for preparing the compounds I and the herbicidal compositions and compositions for the dessication and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I.
EP-A 047 972 describes phenoxyalkanoic acid derivatives for increasing the carbohydrate depositing in plants whose general formulaxe2x80x94if the variables are appropriately chosenxe2x80x94also includes compounds I where n=0, X methylene, R1=halogen, di- or trifluoromethyl, R2=fluorine or chlorine, R3, R4, R6 and R7=hydrogen and R5=ethoxy, 2-butoxy or but-3-en-2-yloxy, in each case substituted with a hydroxycarbonyl radical or certain ester, thioester or carboxamide radicals.
Those 2-benzylpyridines I where n=0, X=methylene, R1=halogen or trifluoromethyl, R3, R4 and R7=hydrogen, R5=ethoxy, 2-butoxy or but-3-en-2-yloxy, each of which carries a certain carboxamide group, and R6=hydrogen or halogen are included in the general formula of the herbicides and fungicides disclosed in DE-A 29 48 095.
The Swiss Patent CH 642 075 discloses a compound where n=0, X=methylene, R1=chlorine, R2=hydrogen, R3, R4, R6 and R7=hydrogen and R5=2-(ethoxycarbonyl)but-2-yloxy which is said to have pharmaceutical activity.
Benz(o)ylpyridines of the type of the compounds I are also included in the general formulae of the herbicides described in WO 92/22203, EP-A 078 536 and EP-A 461 079.
The two benzylpyridines 
where Ra=H (No. 20) or OC2H5 (No. 21) are known as inhibitors of photosynthesis from T. Asami et al., Biosci. Biotech. Biochem. 57(2) (1993), 350/351.
Finally, WO 96/17829 discloses certain herbicidal 3-benzoylpyridines.
The herbicidal properties of the abovementioned herbicides are, with a view to the harmful plants, not always entirely satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide novel herbicidally active compounds which allow better selective control of undesirable plants than known compounds. It is a further object to provide novel compounds which have a dessicant/defoliant action.
We have found that these objects are achieved by the present substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines of the formula I and by their herbicidal action.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Furthermore, we have found that the compounds I are also suitable for the dessication/defoliation of parts of plants, suitable plants being crop plants such as cotton, potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflower, soybean or field beans, in particular cotton. In this regard, we have found compositions for the dessication and/or defoliation of plants, processes for preparing these compositions and methods for the dessication and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I can contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they exist in the form of enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. E/Z isomers are also possible provided that at least one substituent with a double bond is present. This invention provides the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and mixtures thereof.
Agriculturally useful salts are in particular the salts of I with those cations and the acid addition salts of I with those acids which do not adversely affect the herbicidal or dessicant/defoliant activity of I.
Suitable cations are therefore in particular the ions of the alkali metals, preferably sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium, magnesium and barium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and the ammonium ion, which may carry one C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl substituent and, if desired, additionally one to three further C1-C4-alkyl radicals, preferably diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, and furthermore phosphonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)phosphonium, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri-(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily fluoride, chloride, bromide, hydrogensulfate, sulfate, dihydrogenphosphate, hydrogenphosphate, phosphate, nitrate, hydrogencarbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate, oxalate, dodecylbenzenesulfonate, and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acid, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
The organic molecular moieties mentioned for the substituents R1, R3, R4, R5 and R8 to R30 or as radicals on phenyl rings are collective terms for individual listings of the individual group members. All hydrocarbon chains, ie. all the alkyl, haloalkyl, cyanoalkyl, oxetanyloxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, phenylalkyl, phenoxycarbonylalkyl, benzyloxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, cyanoalkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyl, haloalkynyl, cyanoalkynyl and alkynyloxy moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms.
The term halogen represents in each case fluorine, bromine, chlorine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Other examples of meanings are for:
C1-C4-alkyl: CH3, C2H5, CH2-C2H5, CH(CH3)2, n-C4H9, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or C(CH3)3, in particular CH3 or C2H5;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, CH(Cl)2, C(Cl)3, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, CH2xe2x80x94CHF2, CH2-CF3, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2F5, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, CH2xe2x80x94C2F5, CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl, in particular CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or CH2xe2x80x94CF3;
C1-C8-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, or, for example, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, in particular CH3, C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl or n-hexyl;
C1-C8-haloalkyl: a C1-C8-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example one of the radicals mentioned for C1-C4-haloalkyl, or 5-fluoro-1-pentyl, 5-chloro-1-pentyl, 5-bromo-1-pentyl, 5-iodo-1-pentyl, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluoro-1-hexyl, 6-chloro-1-hexyl, 6-bromo-1-hexyl, 6-iodo-1-hexyl, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexyl or dodecafluorohexyl, in particular CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or CH2xe2x80x94CF3;
cyano-C1-C8-alkyl: for example CH2CN, 1-cyanoeth-1-yl, 2-cyanoeth-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-1-yl, 2-cyanoprop-1-yl, 3-cyanoprop-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-2-yl, 2-cyanoprop-2-yl, 1-cyanobut-1-yl, 2-cyanobut-1-yl, 3-cyanobut-1-yl, 4-cyanobut-1-yl, 1-cyanobut-2-yl, 2-cyanobut-2-yl, 3-cyanobut-2-yl, 4-cyanobut-2-yl, 1-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 3-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-(CH2CN)prop-2-yl or 2-cyanohex-6-yl, in particular CH2CN or 2-cyanoethyl;
oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: for example oxetan-3-yloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 3-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 2-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 3-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 4-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 1-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 3-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 4-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 1-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonylmethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonylmethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular oxetan-3-yloxycarbonylmethyl or 2-(oxetan-3-yloxycarbonyl)ethyl;
hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: CH2COOH, CH(CH3)COOH, 2-(COOH)ethyl, 1-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 2-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 3-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 1-(COOH)but-1-yl, 2-(COOH)but-1-yl, 3-(COOH)but-1-yl, 4-(COOH)but-1-yl, 1-(COOH)but-2-yl, 2-(COOH)but-2-yl, 3-(COOH)but-2-yl, 4-(COOH)but-2-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl or 1-(CH2COOH)prop-1-yl, in particular CH2COOH or 2-(COOH)ethyl;
hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C8-alkyl: hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and, for example, 5-(COOH)pent-1-yl or 6-(COOH)hex-1-yl;
phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl: benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(phenylmethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular benzyl or 2-phenylethyl;
phenoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: phenoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(phenoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(phenoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(phenoxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 2-(phenoxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 3-(phenoxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 1-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 2-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 3-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 4-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 1-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 2-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 3-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 4-(phenoxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 1-(phenoxycarbonylmethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(phenoxycarbonylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(phenoxycarbonylmethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular phenoxycarbonylmethyl or 2-(phenoxycarbonyl)ethyl;
benzyloxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: benzyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(benzyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(benzyloxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 3-(benzyloxycarbonyl)prop-1-yl, 1-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 3-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 4-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-1-yl, 1-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 3-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 4-(benzyloxycarbonyl)but-2-yl, 1-(benzyloxycarbonylmethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(benzyloxycarbonylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(benzyloxycarbonylmethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular benzyloxycarbonylmethyl or 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)ethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy: OCH3, OC2H5, n-propoxy, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or OC(CH3)3, in particular OCH3 or OC2H5;
C1-C6-alkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above, or, for example, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxy or n-hexoxy;
C1-C8-alkoxy; a C1-C6-alkoxy radical as mentioned above, or, for example, O(n-C7H15) or O(n-C8H17), in particular C1-C6-alkoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3, OCH2Cl, OCH(Cl)2, OC(Cl)3, chlorofluoromethoxy, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94CHF2, OCH2xe2x80x94CF3, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, OC2F5, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94C2F5, OCF2xe2x80x94C2H5, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or n-C4F9, in particular 2-chloroethoxy or OCH2xe2x80x94CF3;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl: COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, in particular COxe2x80x94OCH3 or COxe2x80x94OC2H5;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: a (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl radical as mentioned above, or, for example, (n-pentoxy)carbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, (n-hexoxy)carbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, in particular COOCH3, COOC2H5, n-propoxycarbonyl, COOCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, COOC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonyl or n-hexoxycarbonyl;
(C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl: a (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl radical as mentioned above, or, for example, COxe2x80x94O(n-C7H15) or COxe2x80x94O(n-C8H17), in particular (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
C1-C4-alkylthio: SCH3, SC2H5, SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthio, SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or SC(CH3)3, in particular SCH3 or SC2H5;
xe2x80x94C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)2, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, in particular CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or 2-methoxyethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy: C1-C4-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, je. for example OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3, OCH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-mnethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methyipropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or 2-methoxyethoxy;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2COOCH3, CH2COOC2H5, CH(CH3)COOCH3 or 2-(COOCH3)ethyl;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2COOCH3, CH2COOC2H5, CH(CH3)COOCH3, CH(CH3)COOC2H5, C(CH3)2COOCH3 or C(CH3)2COOC2H5;
hydroxycarbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy) carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above which carries a hydroxycarbonyl group, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOH, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOH, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOH or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOH;
C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above which carries a C1-C4-alkoxy group such as OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 and OC(CH3)3, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, in particular CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above which carries a (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl group such as COOCH3, COOC2H5, COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COOCH(CH3)2, COOCH2xe2x80x94(n-C3H7), OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 and OC(CH3)3, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOC(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOC2H5, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOC2H5, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOC2H5, in particular CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOC2H5, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOC2H5, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOC2H5;
(C1-C8-haloalkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C8-haloalkoxy)carbonyl such as COOCH2F, COOCHF2, COOCF3, COOCH2Cl, COOCH(Cl)2, COOC(Cl)3, COOCHFCl, COOCF(Cl)2, COOCF2Cl, COOCF2Br, COOCHFxe2x80x94CH3, COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2F, COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2Cl, COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2Br, COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2I, COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2F, COOCH2xe2x80x94CF3, COOCH2xe2x80x94CHFCl, COOCH2xe2x80x94CF2Cl, COOCH2xe2x80x94CF(Cl)2, COOCH2xe2x80x94C(Cl)3, COOC2F5, 2-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 3-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 2-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 3-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropoxycarbonyl, COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94CF3, COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C(Cl)3, COOCH2xe2x80x94C2F5, COOCF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(OCH2Cl)-2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(OCH2Br)-2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 4-fluorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-chlorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-bromobutoxycarbonyl, COOCF2CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 5-fluoropentoxycarbonyl, 5-chloropentoxycarbonyl, 5-bromopentoxycarbonyl, 5-iodopentoxycarbonyl, 5,5,5-trichloropentoxycarbonyl, COOCF2xe2x80x94(n-C4F9), 6-fluorohexoxycarbonyl, 6-chlorohexoxycarbonyl, 6-bromohexoxycarbonyl, 6-iodohexoxycarbonyl, 6,6,6-trichlorohexoxycarbonyl and COOCF2xe2x80x94(n-C5F11), ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CF3, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CF3, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94C(Cl)3 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94C(Cl)3;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy: C1-C4-alkoxy, which is substituted by (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, ie. for example OCH2COOCH3, OCH2COOC2H5, OCH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, OCH2COOC(CH3)3, OCH(CH3)COOCH3, OCH(CH3)COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH3, OCH2CH2COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94CH2H5, 2-[COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]ethoxy, 2-[COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]ethoxy, OCH2CH2COOC(CH3)3, 2-(COOCH3)propoxy, 2-(COOC2H5)propoxy, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]propoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]propoxy, 2-[COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 3-(COOCH3)propoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)propoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]propoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]-propoxy, 3-[COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]propoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 2-(COOCH3)butoxy, 2-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]]butoxy, 2-[COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 3-(COOCH3)butoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 3-[COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 4-(COOCH3)butoxy, 4-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 4-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 4-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-[COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 4-[COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]butoxy or 4-[1,1-COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, OCH2xe2x80x94COOC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, OCH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH3, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOC2H5, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)2, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOC(CH3)3 or OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5;
C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylthio as mentioned above, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94SCH3, CH2xe2x80x94SC2H5, n-propylthiomethyl, CH2xe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthiomethyl, (1-methylpropylthio)methyl, (2-methylpropylthio)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94SC(CH3)3, 2-methylthioethyl, 2-ethylthioethyl, 2-(n-propylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(n-butylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(methylthio)propyl, 3-(methylthio)propyl, 2-(ethylthio)propyl, 3-(ethylthio)propyl, 3-(propylthio)propyl, 3-(butylthio)propyl, 4-(methylthio)butyl, 4-(ethylthio)butyl, 4-(n-propylthio)butyl or 4-(n-butylthio)butyl, in particular 2-(methylthio)ethyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl: SOxe2x80x94CH3, SOC2H5, SOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SOxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl or SOxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, in particular SOxe2x80x94CH3 or SOxe2x80x94C2H5;
C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl as mentioned above, preferably by SOxe2x80x94CH3, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94CH3 or 2-methylsulfinylethyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl: SO2xe2x80x94CH3, SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, in particular SO2xe2x80x94CH3 or SO2xe2x80x94C2H5;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl as mentioned above, preferably by SO2xe2x80x94CH3, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH3 or 2-methylsulfonylethyl;
(C1-C8-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, n-pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, n-hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylaminocarbonyl, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylaminocarbonyl, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, n-pentylaminocarbonyl or n-hexylaminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C8-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)2, COxe2x80x94N(CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)2, COxe2x80x94N[CH(CH3)2]2, COxe2x80x94N(n-C4H9)2, COxe2x80x94N[CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]2, COxe2x80x94N[CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2]2, COxe2x80x94N[C(CH3)3]2, COxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94(n-C4H9), COxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)xe2x80x94(n-C4H9), COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, Nxe2x80x94[CH(CH3)2]xe2x80x94N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[1-methylpropyl)xe2x80x94N-propylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[2-methylpropyl]xe2x80x94N-propylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[C(CH3)3]xe2x80x94N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-Nxe2x80x94[1-methylethyl]aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[CH(CH3)2]xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[CH(CH3)2]xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94[2-methylpropyl]aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[C(CH3)3]xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94[CH(CH3)2]aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-Nxe2x80x94[(1-methylpropyl]aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-Nxe2x80x94[2-methylpropyl]aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-Nxe2x80x94[C(CH3)3]aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[1-methylpropyl]xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94[2-methylpropyl]aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94[C(CH3)3]xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94[1-methylpropyl]aminocarbonyl or Nxe2x80x94[C(CH3)3]xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94[2-methylpropyl]aminocarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94N(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94N(C2H5)2;
C3-C8-alkenyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, n-buten-4-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hept-2-en-1-yl, n-hept-3-en-1-yl, n-oct-2-en-1-yl or n-oct-3-en-1-yl, in particular prop-2-en-1-yl or n-buten-4-yl;
C3-C8-haloalkenyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl, in particular 2-chloroallyl or 3,3-dichloroallyl;
C2-C8-haloalkenyl: 1-chlorovinyl, 2-chlorovinyl, 1,2-dichlorovinyl, 1,2,2-trichlorovinyl or one of the abovementioned C3-C8-haloalkenyl radicals;
cyano-C2-C8-aikenyl: for example 2-cyanovinyl, 3-cyanoallyl, 4-cyanobut-2-enyl, 4-cyanobut-3-enyl or 5-cyanopent-4-enyl, preferably 3-cyanoallyl or 4-cyanobui-2-enyl, in particular 3-cyanoallyl;
C2-C4-alkenyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C2-C4-alkenyloxy such as vinyloxy, prop-2-enyloxy, but-1-en-3-yloxy, but-1-en-4-yloxy, n-but-2-enyloxy, n-but-3-enyloxy, 1-methylprop-2-enyloxy or 2-methylprop-2-enyloxyxe2x80x94preferably by allyloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, but-1-en-3-yloxy, but-1-en-4-yloxy or but-2-en-1-yloxyxe2x80x94ie. for example vinyloxymethyl, allyloxymethyl, 2-(allyloxy)ethyl or but-1-en-4-yloxymethyl;
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above which carries a (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl group such as prop-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, prop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylethenyl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-buten-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-buten-2-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-buten-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-penten-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-penten-2-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-penten-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-penten-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-4-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-5-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO and 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2 or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2;
(C3-C8-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which carries a (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl radicalxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94or, for example, n-hept-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hept-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-oct-2-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO or n-oct-3-en-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, ie. for example allyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(allyloxycarbonyl)ethyl or but-1-en-4-yloxycarbonylmethyl;
C3-C8-alkynyl: for example propargyl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, in particular propargyl;
C2-C8-haloalkynyl: ethynyl or C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, ie. for example 1,1-difluoroprop-2-yn-1-yl, 4-fluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-chlorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 1,1-difluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 5-fluoropent-3-yn-1-yl or 6-fluorohex-4-yn-1-yl;
cyano-C3-C8-alkynyl: for example 1-cyanopropargyl, 3-cyanopropargyl, 4-cyanobut-2-yn-1-yl, 5-cyanopent-3-yn-1-yl or 6-cyanohex-4-yn-1-yl;
C2-C4-alkynyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C2-C4-alkynyloxy such as ethynyloxy, propargyloxy, n-but-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-4-yloxy and n-but-2-yn-1-yloxy, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94OCxe2x95x90CH, CH2xe2x80x94OCH2-Cxe2x95x90CH or 2-(propargyloxy)ethyl;
(C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above which carries a (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl group such as propargyl-Oxe2x80x94CO, prop-2-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-but-1-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-but-1-yn-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-but-1-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-but-2-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO and 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, ie. for example CH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH, CH2xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH or CH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94COOCH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH;
(C3-C8-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which preferably carries a (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl radical as mentioned above, in particular COxe2x80x94OCH2-Cxe2x89xa1CH, but-1-yn-3-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO, but-1-yn-4-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO or but-2-yn-1-yl-Oxe2x80x94CO,
C3-C8-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl, in particular cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
(C3-C7-cycloalkyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: for example cyclopropyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl, cycloheptyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutylohexycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)butyl or 4-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)butyl, in particular cyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl or 2-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl;
(C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: for example cyclopropyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl, cycloheptyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclooctyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)-ethyl, 1-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclooctyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclooctyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(cyclooctyloxycarbonyl)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(cyclooctyloxycarbonyl)butyl, 5-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclooctyloxycarbonyl)pentyl, 6-(cyclopropyloxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclobutyloxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(cycloheptyloxycarbonyl)hexyl or 6-(cyclooctyloxycarbonyl)hexyl, in particular cyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonylmethyl or 2-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyl)ethyl;
C5-C8-cycloalkenyl: cyclopent-1-enyl, cyclopent-2-enyl, cyclopent-3-enyl, cyclohex-1-enyl, cyclohex-2-enyl, cyclohex-3-enyl, cyclohept-1-enyl, cyclohept-2-enyl, cyclohept3-enyl, cyclohept-4-enyl, cyclooct-1-enyl, cyclooct-2-enyl, cyclooct-3-enyl or cyclooct-4-enyl, in particular cyclopent-1-enyl, cyclopent-2-enyl, cyclohex-1-enyl or cyclohex-2-enyl;
(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C3-C7-cycloalkyl: for example methoxycarbonylcyclopentyl, ethoxycarbonylcyclopentyl, methoxycarbonylcyclohexyl or ethoxycarbonylcyclohexyl.
Preferred with a view to the use of the substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I as herbicides and/or compounds having dessicant/defoliant action are those compounds where the variables have the following meanings, in each case either on their own or in combination:
is zero;
X is carbonyl or methylene, in particular methylene;
R1 is C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular trifluoromethyl;
R2 is halogen, in particular chlorine;
R3 is halogen, in particular chlorine;
R4 is halogen, in particular chlorine;
R5 is xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R9,R10) or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, in particular xe2x80x94OR8;
R6 is hydrogen or halogen, in particular hydrogen;
R7 is hydrogen or halogen, in particular hydrogen;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C8-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C8-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, 
in particular hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl, (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94CH(R22)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R9,R10), xe2x80x94CH(R22)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR23 or 
R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl or (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular C1-C8-alkyl;
R13 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkynyl or (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular C1-C8-alkyl;
R22 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl or C3-C8-alkynyl, in particular C1-C8-alkyl;
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl or C3-C8-alkynyl, in particular C1-C8-alkyl;
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl or C3-C8-alkynyl, in particular C1-C8-alkyl.
The substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines of the formula I can be obtained in a variety of ways, for example by one of the following processes:
Process A
Reaction of substituted pyridines of the formula II with benzylnitriles of the formula III in the presence of a base {cf. for example R. J. Wolters et al., J. Pharmaceut. Sciences 64, (1975) 2013; Z.-T. Huang et al., Synth. Commun. 23, (1993), 591; H. Yamanaka and S. Ohba, Heterocycles 3, (1990), 895}: 
In general, the reaction is carried out in an inert solvent or diluent, in particular in a dipolar aprotic solvent, for example in N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or in an ether such as diethyl ether, 1,2-diethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane.
Suitable bases are, for example, the alkali metal hydrides, amides, carbonates and bicarbonates, and furthermore nitrogen bases such as triethylamine, pyridine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine. Additionally, it is possible to employ the alkali metal salts of bulky alcohols such as potassium tert-butoxide.
The reaction temperature is generally from 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
In general, the reactants are employed in approximately stochiometrical amounts, but it may be advantageous to use an excess of one of the components, for example to obtain as complete a conversion of the other component as possible.
The substituted pyridines II and benzylnitriles III are either known, some of them even being commercially available, or they are easily prepared by conventional methods. For the preparation of benzylnitriles from benzyl halides see, for example, V. G. Telang and C. J. Smith, J. Pharm. Sci. 59, (1970), 1521.
Process B
Partial hydrolysis of compounds I where X=CH(CN), for example in conc. sulfuric acid {cf. for example R. J. Wolters et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 64, (1975), 2013}, leads to substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I where X=CHxe2x80x94CONH2, the alcoholysis of which {again, cf. for example R. J. Wolters et al.} affords 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I where X=CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C4-alkyl): 
The hydrolysis with conc. sulfuric acid is usually carried out at from 0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature.
The subsequent alcoholysis is preferably carried out in excess alcohol HO(C1-C4-alkyl) as solvent, but it is also possible to use other inert solvents/diluents. The alcoholysis is catalyzed by mineral acids such as hydrogen chloride.
The reaction is usually carried out at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at the boiling point of the alcohol HO(C1-C4-alkyl).
Process C
Hydrolysis of 2-benz(o)ylpyridines of the formula I where X is CHxe2x80x94CN, CHxe2x80x94CONH2 or CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C4-alkyl) in the presence of an aqueous acid: 
Suitable acids are for example mineral acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid and sulfuric acid or organic acids such as trifluoroacetic acid.
The preferred solvent is water which, if desired, may be mixed with an inert cosolvent, for example acetic acid or dimethyl sulfoxide, in order to increase the solubility of the reactants.
The reaction is usually carried out at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at the boiling point of the solvent.
It is usually not possible to isolate the carboxylic acids which are formed as intermediates; in most instances, they spontaneously decarboxylate under the stated reaction conditions.
Process D
Oxidation of 2-benz(o)ylpyridines of the formula I {X=CHxe2x80x94CN} with oxygen (air) in the presence of a base {cf. for example M. S. Kharasch and G. Sosnovsky, Tetrahedron 3, (1958), 97; H. G. Aurich, Tetrahedron Lett. 12, (1964), 657; S. S. Kulp, Org. Prep. and Proced. 2, (1970), 137; A. Donetti et al., Synthesis 1980, 1009; J. F. Wolfe et al., J. Het. Chem. 24, (1987), 1061; H. Yamanaka and S. Ohba, Heterocycles 31, (1990), 895}: 
Suitable bases are, for example, the alkali metal hydrides, amides, carbonates and bicarbonates, and furthermore nitrogen bases such as triethylamine, pyridine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine. Additionally, it is possible to employ the alkali metal salts of bulky alcohols such as potassium tert-butoxie.
Suitable solvents are both protic solvents, for example alcohols such as methanol and ethanol, and dipolar aprotic solvents, for example dimethylsulfoxide or ether such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane.
The reaction is usually carried out at temperatures from 0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. If desired, the progress of the reaction can be accelerated by using a phase transfer catalyst such as triethylbenzylammonium chloride.
Process E
Reduction of 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I {X=CO} with complex hydrides such as NaBH4 and LiAlH4 or by catalytic hydrogenation in the presence of a transition metal catalyst, for example Raney nickel or platinum/carbon, in a conventional manner {cf. for example C. Vaccher et al., J. Het. Chem. 26, (1989), 811-815; G. R. Newkome et al., J. Org. Chem. 49, (1984), 2961-2971; A. Garcia et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 34, (1993), 1797-1798; M. Takeshita et al., Heterocycles 35, (1993), 879-884; M. Takemoto et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 42, (1994), 802-805}: 
The products I where X=CHxe2x80x94OH can subsequently be alkylated in the presence of a base using alkyl halides X-(C1-C4-alkyl), X being chlorine, bromine or iodine {cf. for example D. E. Beattie et al., J. Med. Chem. 20, (1977), 714-718; J. Crosby et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 30, (1989), 3849-3852; S. jriuchijima et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 96, (1974), 4280; S. Sakuraba et al., Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 4, (1993), 1457-1460; Ya. G. BaL""on et al., Ukr. Khim. Zh. (Russ. Ed.) 57, (1991), 191-195}: 
Suitable bases are, for example, alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide, alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride, alkali metal amides such as sodium amide or alkali metal salts of alcohols, such as potassium tert-butoxide.
The reaction is usually carried out in an inert solvent/diluent, both dipolar aprotic solvents, for example N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide or ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane, and protic solvents, for example alcohols such as tert-butanol, being suitable solvents.
The reaction is usually carried out at a temperature from 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 1000xc2x0 C.
Process E
Nucleophilic benzoylation of halopyridines of the formula IV with benzaldehydes V in the presence of a base and a catalyst {cf. for example H. Stetter, Angew. Chem. 88, (1976), 695; A. Miyashita et al., Chem. Pharm. bull. 38, (1990), 1147-1152; A. Miyashita et al., ibid 40, (1992), 43-48 and 2627-2631; A. Miyashita et al., ibid 42, (1994), 2017-2022}: 
Suitable bases are, for example, alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride or alkali metal amides such as sodium amide.
Suitable solvents are, for example, dipolar aprotic solvents, for example N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide or cyclic ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane.
Suitable catalysts are in particular (substituted) (benz)imidazolium salts and (substituted) (benzo)thiazolium salts, for example 1,3-dimethylimidazolium chloride, 1,3-dimethylimidazolium bromide, 1,3-dimethylimidazolium iodide, 1,3-benzimidazolium chloride, 1,3-benzimidazolium bromide and 1,3-dimethylbenzimidazolium iodide.
The amount of catalyst is up to 50%, preferably from 5 to 20%, based on the molar amount of the halopyridine used.
The reaction is usually carried out at temperatures from 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 20 to 100xc2x0 C.
Process G
Reaction of halopyridines IV with benzylmagnesium halides VI or benzylzinc halides VII, if appropriate in the presence of a transition metal catalyst {cf. for example E. Negishi et al., J. org. Chem. 42, (1977), 1821 and M. Kumada et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 21, (1980), 845}: 
The compounds VI and VII are easily prepared from the corresponding benzyl halides and magnesium or zinc, for example according to M. Gaudemar, Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 1962, p. 974.
Suitabale catalysts are in particular nickel catalysts, for example Ni[P(phenyl)3]4 or Ni[P(phenyl)3]2Cl2, and palladium catalysts, for example Pd[P(phenyl)3]4, Pd[P(phenyl)3]2Cl2, Pd[1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane]Cl2, Pd[1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane]Cl2 or Pd[1,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene]Cl2.
The reaction is usually carried out in an inert organic solvent, for example in an ether such as diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran.
The reaction is usually carried out at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 20 to 100xc2x0 C.
Process H
Oxidation of substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines of the formula I where n is zero in a conventional manner {cf. for example A. Albini and S. Pietra, Heterocyclic N-Oxides, CRC-Press Inc., Boca Raton, USA 1991; H. S. Mosher et al., Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. IV, 1963, p. 828; E. C. Taylor et al., Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. IV, 1963, p. 704; T. W. Bell et al., Org. Synth. 69, (1990), 226}: 
The oxidizing agents conventionally used for oxidizing the pyridine ring include, for example, peracetic acid, trifluoroperacetic acid, perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, monopermaleic acid, magnesium monoperphthalate, sodium perborate, Oxonee (contains peroxidisulfate), pertungstic acid and hydrogen peroxide.
Suitable solvents are, for example, water, sulfuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid and trifluoroacetic acid and halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane and chloroform.
The oxidation usually succeeds at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
The oxidizing agent is usually employed in at least equimolar amounts, based on the starting material. In specific instances, a large excess of oxidizing agent may be advantageous.
Unless stated otherwise, all the processes described above are advantageously carried out at atmospheric pressure or under the autogenous pressure of the reaction mixture in question.
The work-up of the reaction mixtures is usually carried out in a conventional manner. Unless stated otherwise in the processes described above, the products of value are obtained, for example, after the dilution of the reaction solution with water by filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or by removing the solvent, partitioning the residue in a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and work-up of the organic phase to afford the product.
The substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I can be obtained as isomer mixtures in the preparation; however, if desired, these can be separated into largely pure isomers using customary methods such as crystallization or chromatography, including chromatography over an optically active adsorbent. Pure optically active isomers can be prepared advantageously from suitable optically active starting materials.
Agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I can be formed by reaction with a base of the corresponding cation, preferably an alkali metal hydroxide or hydride, or by reaction with an acid of the corresponding anion, preferably of hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or nitric acid.
Salts of I where the metal ion is not an alkali metal ion can be prepared by cation exchange of the corresponding alkali metal salt in a conventional manner, similarly ammonium, phosphonium, sulfonium and sulfoxonium salts by means of ammonia, phosphonium, sulfonium or sulfoxonium hydroxides.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful salts are suitable, both in the form of isomer mixtures and in the form of the pure isomers, for use as herbicides. The herbicidal compositions comprising I control vegetation on non-crop areas very efficiently, especially at high rates of application. They act against broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds in crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soya and cotton without causing any significant damage to the crop plants. This effect is mainly observed at low rates of application.
Taking into account the diversity of application methods, the compounds I, or herbicidal compositions comprising them, can additionally be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. Examples of suitable crops are the following:
Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N.rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa , Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (s. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
In addition, the compounds I may also be used in crops which tolerate the action of herbicides owing to breeding, including genetic engineering methods.
Moreover, the substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I are also suitable for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants.
As desiccants, they are suitable, in particular, for desiccating the aerial parts of crop plants such as potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflowers and soybeans. This allows completely mechanical harvesting of these important crop plants.
Also of economic interest is the facilitation of harvesting, which is made possible by dehiscence, or reduction of the adherence to the tree, both concentrated over a period of time, in citrus fruit, olives or other species and varieties of pomaceous fruit, stone fruit and nuts. The same mechanism, ie. promotion of the formation of abscission tissue between fruit or leaf and shoot of the plants, is also important for readily controllable defoliation of useful plants, in particular cotton.
Moreover, shortening the period within which the individual cotton plants mature results in improved fiber quality after harvesting.
The compounds I, or the compositions comprising them, can be used for example in the form of ready-to-spray aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly-concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading, or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend on the intended aims; in any case, they should guarantee a very fine distribution of the active compounds according to the invention.
Suitable inert auxiliaries are essentially: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, eg. amines such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I, either as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates comprising active compound, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, solvent or oil, which are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and also of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene, or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl or tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active compounds together with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active compounds to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate and ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active compounds I in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise approximately from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight of at least one active compound I. The active compounds are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to the NMR spectrum).
The formulation examples which follow illustrate the preparation of such products:
I. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. 2 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
II. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. 108 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
III. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. 118 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
IV. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. 460 are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active compound.
V. 3 parts by weight of the active compound No. 369 are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 3% by weight of active compound.
VI. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. 470 are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil.This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. 490 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 20 parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. The mixture can then be diluted with water to the desired concentration of active compound. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. 491 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexane and 20 parts by weight of Wettol(copyright) EM 31 (=nonionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil; BASF AG). The mixture can then be diluted with water to the desired concentration of active compound. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
The active compounds I or the herbicidal compositions can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active compounds are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spraying equipment, in such a way that they come into as little contact as possible, if any, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants, while the active compounds reach the leaves of undesirable plants growing underneath, or the bare soil surface (post-directed, lay-by).
The rates of application of active compound I are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1.0, kg/ha of active substance (a.s.), depending on the control target, the season, the target plants and the growth stage.
To widen the spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the substituted 2-benz(o)ylpyridines I may be mixed with a large number of representatives of other herbicidal or growth-regulating active compound groups and then applied concomitantly. Suitable components for mixtures are, for example, 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, aryloxy/hetaryloxyalkanoic acids and their derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-(hetaroyl/aroyl)-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetaryl aryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, meta-CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitroanilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyluracils, imidazoles, Lmidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxiranes, phenols, aryloxy- and hetaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, 2-phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonylureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolecarboxamides and uracils.
It may furthermore be advantageous to apply the compounds I, alone or else concomitantly in combination with other herbicides, in the form of a mixture with other crop protection agents, for example together with agents for controlling pests or phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Also of interest is the miscibility with mineral salt solutions, which are employed for treating nutritional and trace element deficiencies. Non-phytotoxic oils and oil concentrates may also be added.